A Deeper Understanding
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Don't bother reading this unless you truely will think through the meaning of this garbled sounding exchange between Donald Thompson and Me addressing Fred Krueger's Character. It's not a romance type thing.


This story was based off a good in depth conversation I had with a Friend on another website. I hope she enjoys this because both of our thoughts are blended into one story. We hope you enjoy this. If you want more...Comment...XD

"What does it matter Kira? He's nothing! A big important name givern to a small, pathetic weak sicko!" Donald screamed at me.

"A name? His name gives him his identity. He's not just a man Donald! He's a person! He feels, If you cut him he bleeds red, sticky, blood, He breathes the same air we do, He has ideas that are different...veiws that conflict with your close minded way of think-"

"Kira! For Christs's sake are personally involved with him? What does it matter? He's a sick, twisted, pervert!" Donald Hollered, throwing his coffee mug to the floor. I cringed as it shattered hostilely.

"For God's sake are you so blind Donald? Have you abandoned your sense of humility? Emptied yourself of compassion? No matter how twisted, or warped, or perverse, or sick-" I cut off wiping bitter tears away from the brim of my eyes, " that something seems, there's always a reason for it! Always something that made it that way! When you look at Fred Krueger you see something that's unfit for society. When I look at him, I see a broken man hiding behind pride and fear! Why is it he who does not sin always casts the first stone?" I was angry, not only for what Donald was implying about my involvement with a very public case. I was also fuious he could be so calloused and stupid.

Donald's breathing was ragged and sharp. His nostrils flaired as he took in gulpfuls of air. It occured to me neither of us had been breathing during the exchange. Donald looked up and spoke again more angrily than before. " Fred Krueger is a monster! Do you understand me? A MONSTER!" He yelled getting in my face.

My temper got the best of me as a began my arguement again: "A monster? He isn't a monster! Fred is someone we've all known forever! He's a good man! His heart was always in the right place, and yet everyone is ready to point fingers and rush to hasty discisions when things seem to be one sided-Your only accusing him because it's convenient for this damn town!" I trembled under the intensity of my rage.

"How can you defend something without regret for the things it's done, for the people it's hurt! Something without a true soul-One of the preselected damned?" Donald mumbled grabbing a fistful of papers and pretending to scan over them.

"What are you saying! Do you hear yourself? Fred's soul is damned now? Donald, if you and the rest of this town took time to really think things through-You see this was complete ludacris! I have to say, Fred's character is far more sterling-more pure than anyone else's I know! He stays true to himself! He keeps his priorities straight and he's always tried to help when he could. What was his pay back? Mockery? Murmurs behind people's hands?-" I dropped my eyes to the floor searching the tile. The tears starteed again and I couldn't force them to stop. I looked up and started once more: "So now we've dropped the fact that Fred is a "he"? Stripped him of possibly one of the only remaining dignities he has in SPD?" I screamed hottly, wretching the papers from his hands. "Or is that how it works?"

"What are you talking about? You know what? Your crazy as hell." Donald said evenly. His voice quavered. I was hitting a nerve. I liked this very much. I dropped my tone to match his.

"Donald. Everything I say scares you doesn't it? You know that Fred is capable of so much more than you ever gave him credit for...He's Smart, He's-"( I only deliberated the word a moment before emotions got the better of me),"handsome, and he has nerve."

Donald looked away and cursed under his breath. I definately hit a nerve. "So then, you are involved..." Donald asked.

_I was angry and looking back now, I should've walked out. I never was romantically involved with Fred, but if I backed down now and lost my point, I'd regret it for the rest of my life._

"Yes." I answered as confidently as I could. Donald nodded nonchalantly.

"What do you see in him? I mean really? Is he good at-"

"Donald! Attraction doesn't just come in the form of good looks and easy sex! My personal life aside, Fred Krueger isn't just a love interest, He's not a passing phase, he's not a way to get back at tradition...Fred can feel with an intensity no one can muster under even the most conducive circumstances. It's incredible! He's a beautiful person emotionally too! The part that's dominate and assertive is the man you can see...the power that he has...the discomfort anyone who hasn't studied him can feel when he looks at you with those Green eyes...You don't have to interoggate him to know his answers, to understand him you just have to listen with your eyes..."

_I cried in fear. Fear that now I can remember was always under the surface..._

"Damn it Donald! If I ever screwed things up for him I wouldn't be the same walking out of that courtroom...I can't stand when his eyes are dull and lifeless when he's brooding over something! He gets that look alot anymore. I'm truely afraid. Not afriad of him, but for him!

_I said the words concerned for a very dear friend. Fred was different._

"He has no emotion, he can't feel Kira." Donald sighed playing with a gum wrapper.

_That was the last straw._

"He can't feel? Have you not been listening to me? Donald! Fred is a complex man I find every answer I need in his eyes. That's where so much is lost in translation-His eyes give you the chance to look inside him. They give him away even if he has the perfect poker face or indifferent facade...Fred can dispaly colorful, vibrant, passionate, almost flawlessy beautiful palletes of emotion that barely scratch the surface of him. Through this whole ordeal if I've learned nothing more than the cliche 'The eyes are a gateway to the soul.' Then I've learned it's true. There's more to any story-more to any alligation that one can make against another-even more to a person's character...and sometimes," I grit my teeth to keep from spitting my words viciously in Donald's face, " You gotta get to know someone, relate to them and try to understand _their _view of things before you dissmiss them as simply a man."

_That's when it hit me. Springwood was terrified not because of what crimes Fred was accused of commiting, but because he wasn't traditional and he wasn't your run-of-the-mill Joe Smith that Springwood was notorious for harboring. He was a powerful man. He was manipulative, He got what he wanted by any means, and now, sinking to my knees in the middle of Springwood Police Department, I realized I was part of the plan. The plan that Fred had been brooding over for months now. Everything that had happened tonight happened on a tight schedule of precise peices tah fit together like a puzzle. As Donald sank down next to me, I ran through everything I had just said, it wasall true...and I finally realized why Fred Krueger was so important to me. I couldn't let this case go because Fred Krueger was the embodiment of every livid, wild, unexplained, confused thought I'd ever had. He may be my polar opposite, but everyone, no matter how different they were from normal deserved a chance to be who they were without fear of persecution. I had to honor my oath when I joined the Department-Protect those who are too head-strong and Proud to admit they need help sometimes. I walked away from the department that night with a deeper meaning of who Freddy Krueger really was and what he meant to me. _


End file.
